Todo saldrá bien
by J0r
Summary: Ginny confiaba en Harry, confiaba en que él la sabría besar y que él volvería para estar con ella. Regalo de cumpleaños para Huesos Potter.


**Todo saldrá bien.**

Por fin era sábado, lo había esperado toda la semana, a pesar del castigo, tendría toda la tarde libre. Pero Snape había sido asignado por Dumbledore a una de esas reuniones aburridas en donde todos los profesores hablan de la educación de los alumnos, cosa que a Harry lo tenía sin cuidado, lo único que importaba era que ese día no tendría que cumplir ningún castigo, por lo que podría hacer lo que quiera, y dentro de esos parámetros incluía el pasar toda la tarde con Ginny disfrutando de la salida a Hogsmeade.

Ginny, para su fastidio, se había pasado toda la semana encerrada en la biblioteca estudiando para los TIMOs, siendo resguardada por Hermione, que como de costumbre, interponía el estudio sobre todo. Si ni siquiera Ron había logrado persuadirla un momento en que dejara a Ginny tranquila. Por ello esa imprevista reunión de Snape había caído como regalo del cielo del mismísimo Merlín.

Hacía apenas unos minutos se había despedido de Ginny con un pequeño beso en la sala común, ella se dirigía con sus amigos hacia el comedor mientras él irremediablemente debía ir hacia el castigo, pero ahora era diferente, ese día no estaba condenado a ese suplicio detrás de cajas llenas de viejas sanciones a otros alumnos que habían pasado, incluso, a mejor vida, claro, descontando por supuesto la pequeña sonrisa cómplice que surgía en sus labios al encontrar a su padre y a su padrino en alguna que otra de esas tantas fichas, ¡si hasta su madre había sido ubicada!

Con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón cruzó sonriente el vestíbulo del castillo. Varios alumnos entraban y salían del comedor, era claro, un sábado muchos aprovechaban para dormir hasta tarde, al fin y al cabo, el comedor estaría abierto durante toda la mañana, sabiendo que más de la mitad del alumnado saldría hacia el pueblo, se veían obligados a dejarlo abierto para los más pequeños que todavía no estaban autorizados para salir. Harry les sonrió como saludo a Lavander y Parvati las cuales salían de aquel cuarto agarradas de los brazos, luego del fallido noviazgo que la rubia había tenido con Ron, al menos con Harry una buena relación había quedado, aunque no le dirigiera la palabra al pelirrojo.

Se detuvo un momento a hablar con Katie de su estado de salud, ella se veía completamente repuesta, con la sonrisa en los labios que siempre llevaba y los ojos brillantes de diversión.

- Estuve hablando con Ginny, se podrá muy feliz de saber que hoy no tienes castigo- le dijo al enterarse de la novedad. Harry le sonrió y se dispuso a entrar al Gran Salón cuando, distraído se chocó con una persona.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry al instante abriendo los ojos, enfocando la vista en el rostro del desconocido.

- No, yo lo siento- respondió una voz que él conocía. Cho lo observaba con las mejillas arreboladas mientras que a su lado Marietta los observaba con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

- No hay problema- Harry se movió a un costado intentando esquivar a las dos chicas pero la mano de Cho impidió el paso.

- Harry… yo…

- ¿Qué?- indagó él mirándola extrañado. Levantó su vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que nadie se había percatado de lo que sucedía.

- Yo quiero hablar contigo…- dijo despacio mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo ahora no puedo… Cho… Mira otro día hablamos, pero…

- Quería pedirte disculpas…- Harry se exasperó, estaba perdiendo el tiempo detenido en aquel lugar, ¡quería estar con Ginny!

- Todo aceptado- la interrumpió-. Pero si me disculpas, tengo otras cosas que hacer…- se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió hacia la mesa de su casa en donde sus amigos y su novia estaban desayunando.

Ginny hablaba con Hermione la cual se hallaba junto a Ron. Se reían de alguna cosa que logró que su amigo se pusiese colorado. Él le hizo un extraño gesto a las muchachas a la vez que desviaba la vista hacia su amigo que se estaba acercando. Harry le hizo una seña llevándose un dedo a los labios, movimiento que Hermione vio con una sonrisa. Ginny entonces estaba de espaldas a él, sin saber que Harry estaba detrás. El chico le cubrió los ojos con su mano y le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla haciendo que ella se quede estática en el lugar.

- ¿Harry?- sorprendida se dio vuelta y observó la risa divertida de su novio-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

- Te reconozco…- se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió abrazándolo por la cintura, siendo correspondida por Harry el cual comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

- Snape tuvo que salir por pedido de Dumbledore, por lo que no puede supervisarme en el castigo- respondió mientras ambos se acomodaban en el largo banco de la mesa.

- ¿Entonces podrás ir a Hogsmeade?- indagó Ginny mientras tomaba una taza de leche y la endulzaba para Harry.

- Parece que sí- respondió él dándole un beso en la coronilla. Ginny lo abrazó con irremediable alegría y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que parecía brillar como el sol.

- Entonces hoy por fin te tendré todo para mí- le dijo ella con picardía.

- Soy todo tuyo- Harry abrió los brazos a modo de entrega, con Ginny era fácil sacarse de encima las inhibiciones-, puedes hacerme lo que gustes- de inmediato se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró de mala gana a Ron.

- No quiero escucharte haciéndole ofrecimientos obscenos a mi hermanita- Harry le sonrió burlón.

- ¿Hermanita?- inquirió Ginny abrazándose a Harry.

- Ay Ron…- murmuró Hermione girando con fastidio los ojos-. Tú nunca cambias…

- ¿Qué dije de malo?- pregunto éste extrañado-. ¡Si él la estaba acosando!- acusó señalando a su amigo con el dedo.

- ¿No sabes que señalar es de mala educación?- inquirió Ginny acariciando la región en donde la cuchara le había pegado a su novio-. No necesito que nadie me defienda de Harry…- miró a su novio-. Yo puedo defenderme solita- como reflejo levantó los brazos y envolvió el cuello de Harry acercándose a él, Harry le dio un suave beso en los labios y se regocijó luego con las caricias que la pequeña nariz de Ginny hacía en su cuello.

Ron miró a Hermione con una sonrisa ante la escena que estaban presenciando, ella enarcó una ceja burlona y se dedicó a morder su tostada.

- Tú no puedes decirle nada, luego de andar enroscado con Lavander por todo el castillo, no tienes derecho.

- ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!

- Sólo te advierto- volvió a morder su tostada.

- Me gustaría estar como ellos…- Ron suspiró y miró disimuladamente a Hermione con ojos brillantes. La castaña se ahogó con lo que estaba comiendo, a lo que el chico le golpeó suavemente la espalda sirviéndole un vaso de zumo.

- Gracias…- dijo ella totalmente colorada. ¡Como deseaba ella también estar como ellos! Le sonrió tontamente a Ron, y continuó desayunando tratando de desviar su mente hacia otros temas, e ignorando los arrumacos de sus amigos.

o0o0o

- Que lindo día…- dijo Ginny caminando hacia los carruajes. Harry la llevaba abrazado por la cintura mientras que a su lado Ron y Hermione hablaban de lo que harían una vez llegasen a Hogsmeade.

- Primero vayamos a comprar mi pluma, y luego te acompaño a Honeydukes.

- No, vamos a Honeydukes primero Hermione, y luego pasamos directamente a buscar tu pluma, así de paso comemos algo en el camino- Hermione hizo un mohín con los labios pero terminó aceptando, a Ron no le podía negar nada.

- Está bien… ¡Pero si no te tardas una hora llenando bolsas con ranas de chocolate!

- Es una promesa- dijo Ron llevándose una mano al corazón.

- Y también me debes comprar una caja de chocolates…- acotó Hermione sonriendo.

- Aprovechada…

- ¿Encima que te acompaño…?- lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo que a Ron le brillen los ojos-. ¿Y ustedes que harán?- le preguntó a Harry y a Ginny que subían a uno de los carruajes.

- Daremos una vuelta por el pueblo- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros- Y luego tal vez vayamos a las Tres Escobas.

- Nos podemos encontrar allí- comentó Ron sentándose al lado de Hermione.

- ¿A qué hora estarán ahí?- preguntó Harry.

- Dentro de una hora…- murmuró Hermione mirando su reloj pulsera-. ¿Les parece bien?

- Perfecto…- sonrió Ginny apretujándose al cuerpo de Harry.

Hogsmeade se hallaba repleto de personas, el día que había tocado para la salida era fantástico, el sol iluminaba toda la calle adoquinada a su vez que una suave calidez acompañaba de una forma esplendorosa. Y Harry lo agradecía, por supuesto, ahora al abrazar a Ginny podía sentir la ligereza de su ropa y las suaves curvas de su cintura se hacían más notorias a sus manos. No podía entender cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo linda que era.

El camino por las concurridas calles pasó sin contratiempos, juntos hablaban de Quidditch y del colegio, de la música que pasaban por la radio mágica, Harry se enteró de muchas cosas que jamás ni en sus más ilusorios sueños pensó imaginarse. Ginny detestaba Historia de la Magia y varias veces se había salteado clases escondiéndose con Luna en la sala de los menesteres. Además Fred y George antes de su inolvidable partida el año anterior le habían enseñado como entrar a la cocina del colegio, por lo cual Harry también descubrió su incipiente adicción a las fresas con crema y chocolate.

- Y una vez que supe como entrar al armario de las escobas, todas las noches me escabullí por la ventana de mi cuarto y volaba algunas horas…- decía Ginny con la voz ensoñadora.

- ¿Y no era peligroso?- Ginny lo miró extrañada-. Digo… bajar por la ventana estando todo oscuro.

- No…- ella negó suavemente con la cabeza-. No pasa nada, desde mi ventana hay una enorme enredadera mágica que me permite subir y bajar como si fuera una escalera.

- No le había prestado atención…

- Tú no te fijas en esas cosas…- con cariño le acarició la mejilla-. Tontito- se giró hacia él y le rodó la cintura con los brazos, Ginny jamás se cansaría de abrazarlo, de sentir su cálido aroma.

- ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?- le preguntó él hundiendo su nariz en el pelirrojo cabello de ella.

- Compremos unas palomitas de maíz y luego vayamos a la casa de los gritos.

- ¿A qué quieres ir a la casa de los gritos?

- Quiero estar un rato a solas contigo…- subió sus pequeñas manos por la espalda del chico llegando a su cuello, lentamente se pudo en puntas de pie y alcanzó su oído con los labios-. Quiero que nos hagamos unos mimos…- le dijo con una voz turbada, Harry jamás la había escuchado así, pero ese tono que había utilizado bastó para ponerle todos los pelos de punta.

- ¿Y de qué gusto quieres?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, el aroma de su cuello era embriagador.

- El que sea…- rió cuando Harry tiró de su mano y la condujo hacia un pequeño carro en donde una bondadosa anciana vendía palomitas de maíz.

Ginny llevaba la pequeña caja en una de sus manos mientras Harry la abrazaba, tal y como lo hacía siempre, por la cintura. Ella comía y por momentos se detenía para darle a él en la boca, la dulzura de las palomitas era leve, y ocasionaba que una suave electricidad corriera por sus labios.

- Mamá las hace más ricas…- murmuró Ginny.

- Tú madre siempre hace todo más delicioso.

- Lo que sucede es que tú nunca has probado la comida que yo hago…- le dijo Ginny deteniéndose un momento a saltar un tronco caído.

- ¿Tú cocinas?- Harry le tomó la mano para ayudarle a bajar de una roca.

- Con una madre como Molly Weasley es imposible que su única hija no sepa cocinar, Harry. Varias veces han comido lo que yo he preparado…- sonrió al bajar junto a su novio-. Y todavía sigues con vida.

- Eso sí que es un alivio- se burló Harry recibiendo una colleja en su brazo.

- Algún día lamentarás tus palabras…- Harry le sonrió y la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola a sí. Suavemente acercó sus labios a los labios de Ginny y le dio un pequeño besito, luego otro, y otro más.

Al principio, a Harry le costaba estar en confianza con ella, luego de aquel beso en la sala común, él era muy poco exhaustivo en los besos que le daba, la trataba con una suavidad desesperante, y siempre era Ginny la que rompía ese autocontrol que Harry inconcientemente se imponía, y lo besaba con desenfreno. Él le sonreía con suavidad en los pasillos en los que se encontraban y ella se abalanzaba a él con una ferocidad poco propia de sí. Sin embargo todo eso había amainado, ya al comenzar la segunda semana Harry había tomado la suficiente voluntad como para arrinconarla contra alguna pared y besarla hasta la locura. Sin embargo, había momentos como ese en donde el solía tratarla con la misma delicadeza que al principio, y eso le molestaba.

Los besos de Harry en sus labios eran suaves, ya habían pasado de ser sutiles roces a ser un contacto más profundo, Ginny abrió la boca dejando pasar instintivamente la indecisa lengua de Harry. Era como si temiera su reacción, ella era su novia, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a besarla.

Cuando aquel beso casto dio fin, Harry la observaba con ternura y Ginny, a pesar de su frustración, no podía más que perderse en esa mirada y sonrojarse, los ojos de Harry la traspasaban dejándola desnuda, amaba demasiado a ese hombre como para decírselo.

- Tengo una propuesta para hacerte Harry- dijo de repente Ginny, su mente había encontrado una brillante idea para desinhibirlo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Quiero que me seduzcas.

- ¿Qué?- Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, seriamente estaba pensando que su novia estaba loca- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero saber como lo haces…- respondió ella en forma sensual-. Ya te lo he dicho Harry, no debes sentirte cohibido conmigo. A veces siento como si te controlaras, otras veces es claro que eso no pasa…- dijo Ginny haciéndolo sonrojar-. ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- se acercó y la pasó su mano por el brazo-. Me gusta cuando me tomas en los pasillos y me besas desbocado.

- Yo no quiero que pienses…

- ¿Pensar qué cosa?- la casa de los gritos se hallaba en silencio, ningún alumno se atrevía a ir por aquellos lados.

- Tengo miedo de que te enojes.

- ¿Enojarme yo?- Ginny le sonrió-. Ninguno de los dos somos niños, yo estoy feliz de estar así contigo- se volvió a acercar-. Pero quiero que me demuestres todo lo que sientes, todo lo que deseas.

- Eso sería peligroso…

- ¿Peligroso?- Ginny arqueó una ceja divertida-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- inquirió divertida, sin evitar que en su vez sonara un deje de seducción.

- Muchas veces…- Harry tragó, no sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza, pero se lo tenía que decir-. Muchas veces he soñado que estábamos juntos, en algún pasillo o un aula vacía, y yo te besaba… y te tocaba…- se sonrojó-. Y otras, solo estábamos tú y yo, y estábamos en mi cuarto y no había más nadie…

- Oh Harry… No sabes lo que me hace lo que estás diciendo- Harry la miró y notó sus ojos brillantes, muy brillantes.

- No me hagas repetirlo…- le pidió él en un susurro.

- Yo también he soñado contigo…- dijo entonces ella alejándose un poco de él, caminando hacia la envejecida pared de la casa de los gritos.

- ¿Y qué soñaste?- le preguntó Harry con la voz ronca.

- Soñaba que estábamos en la madriguera…- se giró y lo miró con fuego en los ojos-. Que tú entrabas a mi cuarto y me besabas, me besabas toda la noche y dormías conmigo- desvió la vista un momento, a ella tampoco le resultaba fácil hablar de eso-. Otras veces estábamos en los vestuarios y tu aparecías mientras yo me bañaba o yo aparecía en tu cuarto…- irremediablemente se puso colorada y se detuvo al ver que ya no quedaba más camino por recorrer, había llegado al límite del cerco de aquella casa, debajo había un peñasco muy empinado.

- ¿Hace cuánto que sueñas con eso?

- No lo recuerdo, creo que desde antes de salir con Dean… ¿Y tú?

- Desde que empezamos las clases…- respondió sorprendiendo a Ginny.

- ¿Desde septiembre?- él asintió suavemente.

- Sí…

- Pero si eres tonto…- Harry se acercó a su lado y la abrazo-. Me lo tendrías que haber dicho…

- Pero tú estabas con Dean, y yo no sabía qué era eso que estaba sintiendo por ti.

- Ya no importa…- dijo ella acercando su rostro al de Harry. Suavemente besó los labios del chico tal y como él había hecho antes, primero le dio un corto beso, luego otro, y otro-. Sigue contándome lo que soñabas…

- ¿Todo?- inquirió él mientras las manos de Ginny acariciaban su nuca.

- No…- se separó un poco con la cara sofocada-. Quiero que me muestres lo que soñabas…- Harry la miró un momento, ella quería más, y claro que él también lo quería. Pero por pudor, o temor a lo que ella pensase no se veía en condiciones de avanzar, pero ella lo quería… La volvió a observar y ella tenía el rostro brillante, estaban alejados de todo, la espalda de Ginny estaba apoyada en una pared, y todo estaba dado para que lo hiciese.

- Ginny…- susurró al acercarse, el suave contacto de sus labios hizo un cataclismo en su persona y violentamente tomó los labios de Ginny con los suyos hundiendo furiosamente su lengua en su boca, siempre había querido besarla así, lo más cercano que había hecho ya había sido suficiente para poner en juego su dominio, pero aquello era más de lo que esperaba.

Ginny le respondía con vehemencia sin dejarse amedrantar por las acometidas de Harry en su boca. Las manos del chico vagaban por su espalda y sus brazos, todavía tenía dudas, pero aquel beso no permitía ninguna discusión, Harry la besaba de esa manera que Dean la había besado hacía mucho tiempo, en donde su ex novio apenas había logrado que algo en su estómago burbujeara. Sin embargo el beso de Harry hacía que todo su cuerpo se llene de millones de mariposas que jugaban con sus nervios causándole miles de sensaciones diferentes. Con un jadeo se separó de él y observó sus ojos encendidos.

- Wow…- solo pudo decir cuando Harry volvió a capturar sus labios con una posesividad renovada. Acariciaba todo el largo de su espalda mientras sus hambrientos labios comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, esas mejillas suaves y frescas que la conducían hacia el borde inferior de su mandíbula, aquel lugar en donde su aroma era más atormentador, en donde ella tenía una zona muy sensible. Sus labios pudieron encontrar esa región en donde el pulso señalaba el agitado bombeo del corazón, besó aquella zona disfrutando del suave ronroneo de ella. Harry se había inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Ginny, al fin y al cabo le llevaba más de media cabeza, cosa que ella había aprovechado para pasar las manos debajo de su ropa, aventurándose a tocar la cálida piel de la espalda de Harry.

Harry gimió complacido al sentir aquel contacto por lo que no se quiso quedar atrás y volvió a la carga a su boca, capturando con sus dientes el labio inferior de ella logrando que ella temblase en sus brazos. Sus manos vagaban ahora por la espalda, acariciando ese surco natural que formaban los husos de su columna, esa concavidad habitual de su región lumbar, y aventurándose a sentir más, inclinó hacia abajo las manos, tocando el comienzo de aquella zona rellena, hecha para su martirio. Ginny sonrió en sus labios e inmediatamente bajó las manos al trasero de Harry apretándolo contra su cadera, lo único a que atinó él fue a devolverle el embriagador beso y a bajar aún más las manos. Su trasero era perfecto, no era pequeño, pero tampoco era enorme, sus manos apretaban con suavidad esa zona notando como ella se restregaba contra él emitiendo suaves gemidos que solamente en sueños había escuchado.

En ese instante una piedra cayó de lo alto de la montaña, haciendo que sus pies pisaran la tierra y cayeran en la cuenta de que aún estaban al aire libre. Harry la miró, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada por el calor que había producido el encuentro, su ropa estaba toda desacomodada y su cabello despeinado. Ginny levantó la vista y le sonrió.

- ¿Estás cosas soñabas?- preguntó suavemente acercándose a él.

- Algo parecido…- Harry recibió gustoso el beso que ella le regalaba volviendo a apretarla contra la pared intentando multiplicar sus manos para tomar posesión de toda la humanidad de Ginny.

Ahora sus manos estaban en los pechos de ella, Ginny jamás había imaginado algo así, si bien es cierto que a Dean le había permitido que los toque, siempre había sido por encima de la ropa, Harry así lo estaba haciendo, pero nada tenía que ver con lo que había sentido con el otro chico. Simplemente Dean no era Harry, y con él las cosas eran mil millones de veces mejor. El contacto de sus labios, el aroma de su aliento, la calidez de su cuerpo, ese hombre estaba hecho para hacerla perder la cordura. Sin poder contenerse dejó caer su cuerpo contra la descascarada pared dejando al descubierto su cuello que fue atacado súbitamente por Harry. Lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar debía ser prohibido. Mordía suavemente pasando su lengua y volviendo a morder, Ginny temió que le dejara alguna marca, pero si así sucedía, ya luego se encargaría de maquillarla de alguna manera, seguramente Hermione, por más vergüenza que le costase pedirlo, sabría como disimularlo.

- Por Merlín Harry…- susurró Ginny tomándole el rostro con las manos-. Debemos parar- le dijo con la voz ahogada, suavemente se volvió a inclinar hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura. Ella sabía que Harry se reprimía en ese sentido, pero todo lo que habían hecho era demasiado intenso.

- Perdóname…- le dijo Harry con la voz ronca.

- No te tengo que perdonar nada- respondió ella levantando la vista-. Es hermoso… pero… si no paramos ahora…

- Lo sé…- Harry le sonrió y la volvió a abrazar dejando que la suavidad del cuerpo de Ginny lograra de alguna manera apaciguar esas ganas locas que recorrían todo su cuerpo de besarla hasta el hartazgo y seguir aún más, mucho más.

El camino hacia las Tres escobas no tuvo muchos contratiempos, por momentos se detenían y se besaban sin importar que todas las personas se parasen a observarlo, no en vano era Harry Potter, y a pesar de que ya no era una novedad salir con Ginny, todavía muchos se los quedaban mirando. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada con respecto a lo que había pasado en la casa de los gritos, pero la sonrisa pícara de Ginny y los ojos brillantes de Harry eran suficientes como para saber que no era algo sin importancia, era algo nuevo que querían explorar. Tal vez cuando volviesen al castillo podrían buscar un poco más de intimidad en algún pasadillo vacío o en alguna aula deshabitada.

Las Tres Escoban estaban como siempre concurridas. Harry no tuvo duda de eso ya antes de llegar. Tomó con suavidad la mano de Ginny la hizo pasar primero observando con gusto como varias personas se giraban hacia la puerta al verlos llegar.

- ¿Dónde se habían metido?- indagó Ron mirándolos con el seño fruncido.

- Estábamos dando una vuelta- le respondió Ginny sentándose junto a Hermione.

- Habíamos quedado hace casi una hora.

- Nos retrasamos un poco Ron…- acotó Harry sonriéndole a su novia.

- Ahora se le dice atraso…- murmuró el pelirrojo para sí mismo a lo que Hermione le dio un pellizco en el brazo.

- Déjalos tranquilos. ¡Pero por fin llegaron! Me estaba muriendo de hambre- Ginny le sonrió y tomó la carta de comidas.

- ¿Qué quieres comer Harry?

- Lo que tú quieras…- le respondió él apretando su muslo por debajo.

- Harry…- lo reprendió.

- ¿Qué?

- Quita la mano…- le susurró. Harry estaba haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en la pierna de Ginny.

- Solamente te estoy acariciando…- se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios-. Ya calla- tomó de sus manos la carta y la leyó hasta encontrar lo que quería.

- ¿Qué vas a comer entonces?- miró de reojo a Ron y Hermione que compartían la carta que la castaña tenía en sus manos, Ginny sonrió-. Míralos…

- Son unos tontos…

- Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta…- estiró las piernas y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry-. Quiero pizza.

- ¿Pizza? ¿De dónde conoces esa comida?

- Te lo cuento pero no te enojes…- le advirtió Ginny.

- ¿Por qué me debería de enojar?- la miró a los ojos y sumó dos más dos…- Ah… Dean- ella le sonrió.

- En las vacaciones de verano me invitó a comer pizza- hizo una mueca de burla con los labios-. Fuera de todo, creo que lo que más rescato de esa cita es esa comida, ¡es una delicia!

- No creo que Madame Rosmerta venda eso…

- Sí que vende, lo que sucede es que no está en el menú, como nadie lo pide…- se encogió de hombros-. Pero pidámosla para llevar, vamos con Ron y Hermione a comer bajo los árboles, el día está hermoso para estar aquí encerrados…

Harry le sonrió, y sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara le hizo a Rosmerta el pedido, era cierto que allí vendían pizza, si lo hubiese sabido antes…

La idea de comer bajo los árboles resultó ser más ingeniosa de lo que esperaba, Hermione y Ron aceptaron complacidos y los cuatro juntos salieron con una pequeña caja de pizza reducida en las manos de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo dices que se llama?- indagaba Ron observando extrañado la comida.

- Pizza- le respondió Hermione llevándose un bocado a la boca-. ¡Está deliciosa! Hace meses que no comía esto- lo miró-. Anda come, ya verás que te encantará- Ron receloso tomó una porción y probó apenas la punta.

- Está buena…- Ginny rió a lo que Ron se giró a verla-. ¿Y a ti que te sucede?

- Es que parecen una pareja.

- ¡Ginny!- Hermione le tiró con una servilleta totalmente colorada.

- Pero si es cierto…- ella se encogió de hombros y se giró para darle de comer a Harry en la boca.

- ¿Te gusta?- Harry asintió y acarició su cintura.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ron y Harry acabaron con las últimas porciones que quedaban de comida, Ginny y Hermione reían divertidas al verlos pelear por lo último que quedaba, eran hombres y no tenían remedio. Hermione y Ron al rato, fueron a comprar cerveza de manteca, como no podían llevar los vasos de Madame Rosmerta a la calle, deberían comprarla en lata. Harry y Ginny se quedaron unos momentos solos bajo el árbol en donde aprovecharon para acariciarse y besarse suavemente, por aquel lugar pasaban todos los estudiantes y no era sitio para algún tipo de arrumaco indebido.

Aquel agradable momento así como inesperadamente dio comienzo, de repente ya había culminado. Ahora Harry se hallaba caminando junto a Ginny, Ron y Hermione de regreso a los carruajes que los llevarían de vuelta a Hogwarts. Él sol aún se hallaba en lo alto, pero la castaña había insistido con volver temprano ya que tenía que averiguar unas cosas en la biblioteca, y misteriosamente le pidió ayuda Ron en ese tema, cosa que Harry agradecía enormemente. Él conocía perfectamente a su amiga, y podía afirmar que todo eso lo había armado con el propósito de que él esté un rato a solas con Ginny en lo que quedaba del día.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- indagó Ginny mientras subían al segundo piso, desde allí tomarían el clásico atajo hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Harry la llevaba de la mano caminando a su lado.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- Vayamos al lago, pero antes quiero buscar unas cosas en mi habitación- ella se inclinó cuando Harry levantó el tapete para dejarla pasar por el atajo, pero él tiró de su mano y la abrazó por la cintura-. ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que he tenido un _dejà vú..._- le susurró en el oído. Ginny se separó de él y lo observó confundida.

- ¿Un…?- miró el lugar en donde se hallaban y sonrió volviéndose a acercar a él-. ¿Acaso te habías puesto celoso ese día?

- Quería matarlo…- respondió inclinando su cabeza hacia los labios de la pelirroja.

- La cara que habías puesto me había dejado anonadada- respondió ella evitando el beso.

- Pero ahora estás conmigo…- la abrazó más y besó su cuello.

- Puede venir alguien…- pero Harry la calló al sellar con su boca los labios de ella.

Nuevamente como había sucedido en la casa de los gritos él la estaba besando como a ella le gustaba. No es que no le gustasen los otros besos de Harry, siempre adoraba cuando la sorprendía con un pequeño besito robado o con alguno en la mejilla. Pero este tipo de besos era diferente, era como estar danzando en el medio de una hoguera con interminables de sensaciones en la espalda, calor y comezón por todo el cuerpo. La piel helada por el contacto de la fría pared y el cuerpo ardiente de Harry en contraste.

- Escucho ruidos…- murmuró Ginny con la voz congestionada, en el pasillo se oían las voces de personas que se acercaban.

- No importa…- susurró Harry volviendo a besarla.

- Espera…- Harry tiró de sus manos y la obligó a abrazarlo mientras él buscaba en sus bolsillos la capa de invisibilidad, sabía que no era en vano llevarla siempre consigo. En un rápido movimiento envolvió a ambos con la delicada tela y empujó a Ginny contra una esquina, a pesar de ser invisibles, ellos todavía se hallaban ahí-. ¿Qué haces?

- No nos encontrarán…- y sin más volvió a besarla haciendo que ella tome confianza y le devuelva el beso con el mismo ardor.

Los labios de Harry producían sensaciones sin nombre, todas las sensaciones que odiaba y adoraba sentir se producían en un mismo momento. Los oídos se le tapaban y el calor la abrasaba en sus llamas, las manos le picaban y los labios le ardían. Algo pesado si aplastaba en su estómago y algo diferente, cada vez más presente se ubicaba debajo de su vientre, en aquel lugar en donde las piernas pierden el nombre y ya cambian completamente. Harry la hacía sentir así y mucho más, más y más.

- … y te digo que me dijo eso…- susurraban unas palabras que se acercaban por el pasillo-. Que ironía… aquí nos encontró él en uno de nuestros arrumacos…

- ¿Harry?- susurró la otra voz y Ginny la pudo reconocer como Seamus, Harry ahora besaba su cuello, pero por la lentitud con la que lo hacía sabía que era porque también estaba escuchando.

- Sí, luego de un entrenamiento…- Harry apretó el trasero de Ginny y besó su boca con fuerza, la pelirroja gimió ante esa acción-. ¿Escuchaste algo Seamus?- Dean se detuvo y observó ese pequeño lugar con los ojos abiertos, atento. Estaba seguro que había oído algo.

- Yo no he oído nada- Dean miró hacia el lugar en donde estaban ocultos Ginny y Harry, frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza.

- Habrá sido mi imaginación…- continuó caminando-. Y como te decía, yo ya me la veía venir, ella…

Ginny rió en los labios de Harry deshaciéndose de su abrazo. Logró sacar un brazo y le pegó en la cabeza haciendo que Harry ahogara la risa en su hombro.

- ¡Nos podrían haber descubierto!- lo regañó sonriendo.

- No parecías quejarte…- besó su mejilla y quitó la capa de encima de ambos-. Vamos a buscar tus cosas, quiero estar a solas contigo- ella asintió, pero antes de irse lo volvió a tomar del cuello y le plantó un enorme beso en los labios.

La idea de Harry era pasar juntos un rato en la sala común o caminando por el castillo, sin embargo Ginny decidió que irían junto al lago, tal y como habían hecho hace unos días en donde una particular hora se había pasado volando entre besos y caricias. Ginny tiraba de su mano mientras en su otro brazo llevaba colgada una canasta que muy amablemente Dobby había preparado para Harry.

- ¿Hay necesidad de ir al lago? Estará lleno de personas…- se quejó Harry pasando su mano por los hombros de su novia.

- Iremos a un lugar más íntimo, conozco un lugar en donde nadie nos molestará.

- ¿Y tú como lo conoces?- inquirió Harry deteniendo el camino-. ¿Otra vez Dean?

- No te pongas celoso…- dejó caer la canasta a un lado y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico-. Nunca llevé a Dean allí, el lugar me lo enseñó Hagrid hace mucho tiempo, y siempre lo uso cuando necesito pensar o estar a solas.

- Pero ahora estás conmigo… No estás sola.

- Sí…- le sonrió con dulzura-. Pero quiero estar a solas contigo- despacio se puso en punta de pies y le dio un suave beso en los labios-. Te quiero Harry…

- Yo también te quiero princesa- Ginny le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo y se apretó a él, adoraba sentir el calor masculino que su ropa desprendía y ese aroma de su piel, algo almizclado y fresco.

- Nunca me canso de que me abraces…- remoloneó ella.

- Y yo nunca me canso de abrazarte- Harry sonrió como bobo, siempre había criticado a Ron por andar de un lado a otro con Lavander a cuestas, sin embargo ahora con sus manos en la pequeña espalda de Ginny y su nariz en su cuello, lo entendía perfectamente. Estar con ella de aquella forma era algo imposible de describir-. ¿Sabías que parecemos dos idiotas parados en el medio del pasillo, Ginny?

- Tonto…- ella le pegó con suavidad en el brazo y se inclinó a levantar la cesta-. Vamos, no quiero que comience a caer el sol- Harry siguió sus pasos, ella llevaba el cabello suelto que le caía libremente por la espalda y terminaba justo a la altura de su trasero, ¡y que trasero! Ese día había descubierto más piel de la que imaginaba en aquel lugar, esperaba esa tarde poder sacar aun más provecho.

o0o0o

El sol era cálido, no era de extrañar ya que el día era ideal para andar por los jardines y además estaban en medio de la siesta, por lo que el sol era bastante intenso. Ginny guió a su novio hacia uno de las esquinas del lago, un lugar un tanto oculto por las rocas y el comienzo del bosque prohibido. Harry sonrió con regocijo al encontrar un pequeño claro en donde el sol llegaba a raudales y además una región en donde las hojas de los árboles les regalaba una suave sombra en donde sentarse.

Entre risas, ayudó a Ginny a extender una manta en el césped y luego se dejó caer con ella encima de la tela. Ginny tenía los ojos brillantes y la risa encantada, era maravilloso compartir esos momentos con ella. La pelirroja vació rápidamente la cesta de comida, acomodó cada cosa en diferentes lugares quedando todo a disposición de ellos. Dobby había preparado comida en cantidad, tal vez pensase que irían con Ron y Hermione, pero lo que sobrase luego se lo terminaría comiendo su hermano con seguridad, así que no se hacían problemas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían saciado el apetito que tenían, Harry la había ayudado a acomodar todo nuevamente en el cesto y había tirado de ella para recostarla a su lado en la manta. El sol brillaba por entre las hojas del árbol y les daba una excusa para mirarse a los ojos. Ginny ahora descansaba con su cabeza apoyada en el hueco que formaba el hombro de Harry. Era la primera vez que disfrutaban de una cercanía como esa, jamás habían estado de esa forma tan íntima.

- Harry…- susurró Ginny con suavidad.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él con la voz ronca característica de un largo silencio.

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué el cielo tiene ese color?

- No…- contestó Harry con la voz cargada de burla-. ¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta?

- No lo sé…- Harry rió con suavidad-. ¡No te rías!- lo regañó-. Simplemente quería hablar contigo, como estabas tan silencioso pensé…

- Shhh…- Harry se giró de lado quedando frente a ella-. No malinterpretes mis silencios. Que no diga nada, no significa que me esté aburriendo.

- Yo pensé que…- el levantó su dedo y lo colocó en sus labios-. Me gusta estar así contigo, en paz, tranquilos.

- Tienes que decirme esas cosas, porque yo…- pero sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Harry. Un cálido beso, suave y casto sin ninguna intención más allá de demostrarle el aprecio que le tenía y lo bien que la pasaba con ella.

Ginny sin embargo fue a más y pasó sus delgados brazos por los hombros de Harry acercándose más a él, ese pequeño beso no le bastaba, ella quería mucho más de él. Abrió su boca con suavidad y permitió que la lengua de Harry acariciara su paladar, con lentitud y delicadeza, sus besos eran como el algodón, frescos y limpios, sin bochorno ni demasiada humedad, lo justo y necesario. Ahora Harry la abrazaba por la cintura y Ginny suspiró de placer, el chico sabía como besarla. Ahora sus labios eran más exigentes, sus dientes dejaban pequeños mordiscos en los labios a la vez que apretaba aun más su cintura.

Sin saber como Ginny se encontró tendida de espaldas a la manta, Harry estaba encima de ella, con su rodilla entre las piernas y sus manos en la espalda. La besaba con lentitud, una lentitud que la quemaba y la excitaba a su vez. La acariciaba y mimaba a la vez que la exploraba con los labios, su cuello, aquella curva suave de su mandíbula, el lugar oculto en donde el perfume era más intenso, y los latidos del corazón se sentían con más fuerza. Las manos del chico acariciaban su cintura a la vez que se sostenía con uno de sus brazos para no aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo.

Ginny notaba como esa misma sensación que había sentido en la casa de los gritos volvía a surgir, su estómago burbujeaba de expectación y un suave cosquilleo la recorría por entero. Sabía lo que era, no era tonta como para no saberlo. Pero de solo imaginarse de esa manera con Harry hacía que sus colores subiesen a la cara. Él ya no se sentía inhibido con ella, lo notaba en sus besos, en sus caricias, pero ahora ella era la que tenía miedo. Con gusto se hundiría en él hasta que los sentidos quedasen atontados de tanto placer, pero estar allí, de esa forma, al aire libre. La mano de Harry recorría su pierna y era como si el fuego la consumiera.

- Espera…- susurró ahogada de calor.

- ¿Qué sucede?- indagó él para verla de forma extraña.

- Nos puede ver alguien, además no quiero que pienses que yo…

- ¿Qué cosa?- Harry se inclinó hacia un lado y la observó, era adorable con el cabello despeinado y las mejillas encendidas. Ginny suspiró y se enderezó para de esa manera poder sentarse, no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, pero temía que Harry así lo piense.

- Me gusta estar así contigo, me haces sentir cosas…- se encogió de hombros-. No sé como explicarlo…

- ¿Crees que vamos muy rápido?- Ginny lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza.

- No es eso…- se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro-. Lo que temo es que pienses mal de mí, por estar así contigo.

- No entiendo…

- Harry, yo con Dean jamás llegué a tanto como he llegado contigo, él jamás me hizo sentir las cosas que tu despiertas en mi con un beso. Con el jamás nos besamos como lo hacemos nosotros…- se sentó sobre sus rodillas acercándose más a Harry-. Yo no quiero que pienses que soy así con todos, porque solo contigo me he animado a tanto…

- Ginny…- sonrió con gusto, jamás se le había cruzado eso por la cabeza, pero saberlo era agradable. Solamente él había sido dueño de esas sensaciones por parte de ella- Yo jamás pensé eso de ti, yo quiero estar así contigo, disfruto de tus besos y tus caricias- la mirada de Ginny era triste, por lo que tiró de sus brazos y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

- Me gusta estar contigo, pensé que tal vez te habías tomado a mal lo que te dije esta mañana…

- ¿Qué te sucede? De un momento para otro no puedes sentir todas esas cosas…

- No lo sé…- le respondió ella angustiada-. Tengo un mal presentimiento Harry…

- ¿No sabes lo qué es?

- No…- se apretó más a él-. Bésame por favor…- le pidió con suavidad, Harry se inclinó sobre ella y le tomó los labios con el más suave de los contactos.

Entonces Ginny sintió nuevamente como esa descarga eléctrica ascendía por su espalda para perderse en su nuca, como sus manos de forma independiente subían hasta la cabeza del chico y como su boca se abría en una dulce bienvenida. Harry la besaba y solo eso bastaba para que las rodillas de Ginny fuesen de gelatina, por suerte se hallaban recostados, sin embargo estaba casi segura que Harry había sentido su pequeño temblor, la piel de gallina de sus brazos y los suaves suspiros involuntarios de sus labios.

Una vez había leído que los momentos felices son los que más rápidos se escapan de nuestras manos, que pasan como un rayo de luz frente nuestro dejándonos un dulce sabor en los labios. Ginny en ese momento comprendía perfectamente las palabras, porque lo que Harry hacía con sus manos debía ser un pecado, cuando le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la blusa, o tanteaba con suavidad el broche del sujetador. Harry la deseaba tanto como ella a él, no era tonta, lo podía sentir sobre su estómago, esa extraña dureza algo incómoda que de solo imaginarla hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Ginny comprendió por fin de lo que eran capaces sus dedos, de las suaves caricias que lograban hacer de Harry una pequeña cosa con infinidad de sensaciones. Lo acariciaba por la espalda y el estómago, en algún momento le había desprendido la camisa sintiendo como el calor de su piel atravesaba la tela de su blusa. Harry ahora acariciaba sus pechos y era tan placentero… Ese cosquilleo debajo del estómago se estaba haciendo doloroso y necesitaba de alguna manera hacerlo parar, movía las piernas con inquietud porque había descubierto que de esa forma esa sensación se apaciguaba un poco trayéndole algo más de calma. Pero Harry la seguía atormentando con esos besos que la dejaban sin aire y todo era en vano.

Porque Harry la quería, ella lo sabía y sus dedos le habían demostrado lo que era el inicio del placer, como empezar a hacer el amor y sentir a flor de piel una infinidad de sensaciones que la dejaban sin aire. Ginny descubrió lugares que no conocía, conoció que cosas le gustaban, en dónde la piel era más suave y en dónde los músculos se contraían ante un repentino estertor de goce. Ginny supo que querría estar siempre con él, como muchas veces lo había ideado. Ginny daría todo por él, por los sueños y por el mañana, porque ella sabía que todo iba a estar bien, que nada podría salir mal si confiaba en él.

o0o0o

Ginny entró en silencio a su habitación, las lágrimas que había derramado ya estaban secas y su piel era cetrina. Los ojos ya no brillaban y sentía el cuerpo extrañamente frío.

_- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral…?__ Si tan solo te lo hubiera preguntado antes, podríamos tener meses, años quizás…_

Ginny cerró los ojos y un declive de sentimientos la inundaron. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y los labios se apretaron en una pequeña línea tiesa. Harry la había dejado y ella no había hecho nada por detenerlo.

La realidad la golpeó de lleno y sintió el cuerpo pesado, apoyó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer, ahora nuevamente las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta pero Ginny no hizo nada por detener el llanto, ya que simplemente no podía, el dolor era demasiado grande, sentía como el pecho se le cerraba y la frustración la ahogaba. Ahora unos conocidos brazos la rodeaban y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Dolía, el dolor no parecía mitigar, pero sentir eso, desprenderse de ese nudo en la base de la garganta la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, el aroma de su hermano, con el cual siempre se había tranquilizado la estaba ayudando. Ron acariciaba su espalda mientras le susurraba pequeñas palabras al oído, él la entendía, él lo sabía, y él _lo acompañaría…_

- Prométeme…- le pidió con la voz ronca, ella misma se sorprendió que aquella fuera su voz, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento todo lo que había llorado, las mejillas le ardían y los ojos se le cerraban del cansancio-. Prométeme que los cuidarás,_ que lo cuidarás..._

- No le pasará nada…- le respondió Ron acariciando su cabello y besando su frente-. Yo no dejaré que a ninguno les pase nada.

- Me duele tanto…- soltó ella volviendo a llorar-. Es injusto, pero quiero que se quede conmigo.

- Lo sé Ginny, lo sé. Yo también quiero que se quede contigo- Ron la volvió a abrazar dejando que su hermana se consolara-. Te prometo que pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien- Ginny cerró los ojos y asintió, así debía ser.

* * *

Sé que han pasado unos días, pero al fin lo he terminado. Tal vez tenga una infinidad de errores pero quería publicarlo, ya luego lo corrijo.

¡Muy feliz cumpleaños Karla!, más conocida por estos lados como Huesos. Te quiero muchísimo.

Espero que te guste, tanto a tí como a las chicas del foro que me han hecho pasar unas vacaciones geniales. Ahora de vuelta al estudio.

Muchos besos, y prometo actualizar lo antes posible Sálvame la Vida, lo juro.

Los quiero, Jor.


End file.
